


Ice Cream

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Life is like ice cream; enjoy it before it melts.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Magical realism" and the Wednesday prompt:
> 
> “Life is like ice cream; enjoy it before it melts.”

“Life is like ice cream; enjoy it before it melts.”

While that is a lovely sentiment, it's not exactly relevant right now," Eve declared.

"On the contrary, my words of wisdom are almost always relevant," Flynn countered.

Eve gave him the look that said she was prepared to start listing incidents, and Flynn quickly held up his hands in surrender. "I was just thinking that we have a piece of original rigging from the _Fram_ that might come in handy here."

Eve couldn't see how a piece of rope might assist in finding a lost nature shield, nor how either object had lead to thoughts of ice cream. She simply raised an eyebrow at Flynn, inviting a more detailed explanation.

"Fram, a famous arctic ship? Rigging imbued with ice powers?" he said, as though it should be obvious. "Ice being one of the few things that can put a damper on nature, as it frosts or freezes over it, and thus being an excellent item to have along on a quest for a nature shield?"

"And of course thinking about ice lead you to wanting ice cream," Eve finished.

"I don't want ice cream," Flynn replied, acting surprised that she had even mentioned it.

"But you- you- never mind." Eve should really know better by now than to try to untangle Flynn's thought process. "Can we finish packing and leave on our quest now?"

"Of course!" Flynn tossed a shank of rope into his bag. "And since you want some, I say we stop and get some ice cream on the way."

"I don't-"

"You know, 'Life is like ice cream; you should enjoy it before it melts.'" Flynn concluded.


End file.
